callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MG42
MG42 (Maschinengewehr 42 - '''pol. '''Karabin maszynowy 42) – niemiecki uniwersalny karabin maszynowy (UKM) z okresu II Wojny Światowej. Występuje w każdej części Call of Duty z akcją osadzoną w czasach II wojny światowej oraz w misji Projekt Nova z Call of Duty: Black Ops. Opis Był uważany wtedy za najgroźniejszy karabin maszynowy. Jego szybkostrzelność wynosiła 1200strz./min. lecz to nie jest pokazane w Call of Duty. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania MG42 pojawia się jako standardowy UKM na wyposażeniu wojsk Wehrmachtu w trakcie kampanii radzieckiej zarówno jako broń stacjonarna jak i podręczna wraz z dwójnogiem i liczącym aż 125 naboi magazynkiem. Pierwszą wersję gracz może spotkać w misjach "Wendeta", "Ich kraj, ich krew", "Serce Rzeszy" i "Upadek", a drugą w trakcie "Ich kraj, ich krew" i "Stalowe koło". Ze względu na zdolności penetracyjne, duży magazynek oraz solidne obrażenia jest wysoce przydatna w walce z nieprzyjacielem. Zdolna do gibowania przeciwników Tryb dla wielu graczy MG42 gracz odblokowuje na 33. poziomie. W klasie cechuje się wysoką szybkostrzelnością, okrągłym liczącym 50 nabojów magazynkiem i relatywnie krótkim czasem przeładowania. Jednak jego szybkostrzelność powoduje, że może dość szybko dojść do zużycia amunicji, przez co niezalecany jest atut Podwójne naciśnięcie, a zalecany Bandolier. Broń zabija na 4 trafienia w korpus i 3 w głowę, przez co zalecana jest atut Moc powstrzymująca redukujący tą liczbę odpowiednio do 3 i 2, o ile wróg nie ma na wyposażeniu Moloch. Jest to ciekawa alternatywa wobec Browning M1919, jednak przed wyborem gracz powinien pamiętać o ograniczeniach obu broni. Tryb Zombie MG-42 pojawia się na każdej mapie w tym trybie, jednak gracz może zdobyć go tylko przy użyciu skrzynki losującej. Spośród większości broni wyróżnia się solidnymi obrażeniami, magazynkiem o identycznej pojemności co w kampanii i dużym zapasem amunicji. Niestety cierpi z powodu wysokiej szybkostrzelności, która chociaż może pomóc graczowi udanie wyjść z okrążenia, powoduje szybkie wyczerpanie się zapasu amunicji. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Barracuda FU-A11. Ulepszenie nie wpływa na obrażenia, jednak zwiększa zapas amunicji i szybkostrzelność. Chociaż jest to broń wysoce skuteczna w walce z zombie nawet w wyższych rundach, gracz powinien pamiętać o unikaniu atutu Double Tap Root Beer i wyposażeniu się w Speed Cola, co zwiększy wartość bojową karabinu. MG42 a Barracuda FU-A11 Galeria mg 42 waw multi.jpg|Opis w menu Stwórz Klasę Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin ten pojawia się jedynie w charakterze broni stacjonarnej i jest na standardowym wyposażeniu wojsk niemieckich broniących Friedrich Steinera. Galeria MG42.jpg|Żołnierz strzelający z MG42 Ciekawostki *W trailerze Der Riese ulepszonej wersji MG-42 używa Richtofen zanim zostaje wraz z Takeo otoczony przez zombie. *FU-A11 nawiązuje do słowa "Fuck you all" (tłum. "Pier*** się wszyscy"). *W Black Ops pojawia się w misji "Projekt Nova" jako karabin stacjonarny. *Podobnie jak w przypadku Browning M1919 z perspektywy trzeciej osoby nie jest widoczny magazynek. Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: WWII